


Bailando

by weesebbie



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Licking, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Swimming, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weesebbie/pseuds/weesebbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are on vacation in a resort in Costa Rica. After you see him at the beach, you realize Sebastian Stan is staying at the same hotel as you. When your parents are away, he invites you to go dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bailando

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my one shots on my tumblr, @weesebbie ! x

**Note: Unedited. I will edit tomorrow. Enjoy!**

The sun is shining high and hard in the cloudless sky, and you sigh in content as you lean back into your chair. You're on vacation with your family in a resort in Costa Rica - you all wanted to flee the cold winter that you were having back home, longing for some warmth and quiet. University has had you exhausted and on edge, so some time off was long overdue for you. When you parents suggested you to go away for ten days, you simply couldn't refuse. So there you are, laying in a beach chair under the bright sun, reading a novel and listening to the sound of the ocean close by. You have sworn to do absolutely nothing for these ten days- except read, tan, swim and drink funky cocktails. 

You've been at the hotel for a few days now so you've gotten comfortable around the area. You already have your routine - you wake up when your body wants to, get some breakfast, then get down at the pool for some reading, get a light lunch and then head for the beach. That's where you are now - you're reading a book your best friend has given you before you left, some chick lit you're not really into but that is entertaining enough. You can feel the sun on your skin, just enough so that you are tanning and not burning right up. Your mom is sitting next to you, reading a magazine, and your father is getting margaritas. 

It's low season, so there aren't many people on the beach - and it's all the same people that stay at the hotel. You recognize a few faces, that you have seen at the buffets or at the pool. You don't disturb one another, respecting privacy. 

Suddenly a burst of laughter catches your attention, and you look up to see three guys walk past you. They're probably in their late 20s, early 30s, and all look ridiculously attractive. They're shirtless, wearing soaked swimsuits - clearly they're coming back from a swim. You shamelessly eye them from behind your book, hoping they don't notice. _Gym buddies_ , you instinctively think, observing their muscular arms and legs. 

One of them grabs your attention as he throws his head back, laughing loudly. You know that laugh. Frowning, you narrow your eyes against the bright light of the sun, nearly lifting your sunglasses to make sure you're seeing things right. You stare at the damp brown hair, the blue eyes, the square jaw, the large grin. Your heart stops in your chest. _Holy shit. Holy fucking shit._ It's Sebastian Stan. 

Just as his name crosses your mind, his eyes fall on yours, as if he heard you. You quickly glance back down at your book, pretending to be reading, as your heart pounds in your chest and you feel your cheeks grow red. _Don't freak out. Stay calm._ You're glad you're wearing sunglasses, because if you weren't he would probably notice that your eyes weren't moving but were rather staring at page 114 of the book so hard you might pierce right through it. 

You can still hear his friends' voices, so that means he's close. You hesitate looking back, because you _know_ you'll look stupid, but you can't resist. You try and look detached and glance around until your eyes fall on him again. He's standing a few meters away - his friends are talking loudly, clearly finding something quite hilarious. He's smiling but not at what they are saying. In fact, he's smiling at you. His eyes are lit up in the sunshine, his smile tugging at his lips, his arms crossed in front of his chest. A few strands of wet hair fall on his face. You cannot believe how hot he looks, and you instinctively press your thighs together, pretending to shift position. But he seems to enjoy your embarrassment - he smirks wider, lifting his chin slightly, as if defying you to make the first move. 

You hesitate - on one hand, it's _Sebastian Stan_ , and you've liked him for years, appreciating his work. But you're not very good at flirting - and your mom is sitting right next to you, completely oblivious. He's also surrounded by two other tall, hot guys. You bite you lip, debating. But then, your father reappears beside you, handing you a margarita, dragging you from your thoughts. You thank him, and take a long sip of the cocktail. 

When you look back at Sebastian he's still staring, but soon his friends start to move towards the hotel. He winks at you before he follows them, and you quickly lose sight of him, jaw dropped. 

"Sweetie, are you all right? Your face is all red" says your father.  
"It's just the sun," you reply quickly, unable to stop smiling.

* * *

The next morning you are sitting at the buffet, eating your breakfast while browsing your phone. You're wearing your swimsuit under a tank top and denim shorts, as you're planning on going for a swim later. Your parents are gone on a two-day expedition so you're all alone for 48 hours.

You smile as you read your best friend's text - you told her Sebastian Stan is staying at the same hotel as you, and since then she has been freaking out about the fact and asking for constant updates. But you don't really have anything new to tell her, since you haven't seen the man since the day before at the beach. Well, you did see him at dinner - but he was too busy laughing with his friends to notice you. 

You start to reply to her that you don't have any new updates when a new person enters the breakfast room - _speak of the devil_. He's wearing a white t-shirt, shorts and flip-flops. The baseball cap on his head is turned backwards, and he strolls to the counter to get some food. You ignore the fact that you've almost stopped breathing at his sight and text your friend. She immediately replies - _WTF WHAT IS YOUR LIFE_ \- quickly followed by a - _you NEED to talk to him_. Follows a few emojis, clearly describing a possible conversation between you and Sebastian. You giggle at the succession of emojis, staring at the phone with an idiotic smile on your lips. 

"Can I sit down?" 

You look up, your smile still on your lips - but it disappears when you realize who is talking to you. Your phone clatters out of your hands, dropping on the table, and your spoon nearly slips from your other hand, but you catch it in time. Sebastian Stan is standing in front of you, holding a bowl of cereal. You stare at him for a second, and he arches an eyebrow, waiting for your answer. 

"Huh - yeah, yeah, sure. Go - go ahead." 

You clear your throat as he sits down, straightening your back. 

"Thanks. It's so packed this morning." 

You give him a weird look - the room is basically empty, except for the two of you and an elderly couple. 

"A lame attempt at a joke," he explains, letting out a chuckle.

You can't help but chuckle as well, shaking your head. 

"It wasn't too lame."

He arches an eyebrow, clearly not believing you.

"Well, maybe a little bit," you admit, smiling. 

He returns your smile, nodding, before he dips his spoon in the bowl and starts eating. 

"What's your name?" he asks, his mouth full.

You wouldn't normally find this kind of behavior attractive, but for some reason it is with him. You tell him your name, and he nods.

"I'm Sebastian."  
"I know," your blurt out without thinking. 

Your eyes widen - _oh shit_. You don't want him to think you're a crazy fangirl that is going to stalk him and jump on him at the first occasion. But he only smiles. 

"Cool." 

You stare at him, unsure of why the hell he decided to sit down with you. But as he continues the conversation, asking a few questions - where you're from, how long you've been here, that kind of thing - you start thinking he just wanted some company. And he's nice, really nice - and you _really_ like the way his icy blue eyes penetrate yours when he listens to you. 

"Are you going to the party tonight?" he eventually asks, as he is close to finishing his bowl.  
"Which party?" you ask.  
"There's some sort of _fiesta_ at the beach tonight. There's supposed to be a fire, and music, and drinks. The whole package, you know."  
"Oh. I don't know, I -"  
"You should come."

You look back at him - he gives you a little smile, that is both sweet and inviting. That succeeds in cutting your hesitation short. 

"Okay."  
"Awesome. I'll save you a dance."  
"Cool," you giggle, tucking your hair behind your ears. 

He grabs his bowl and stands up, winking at you once again. 

"See you then."

* * *

You're restless for the rest of the day. You can't concentrate on your book, and you spend most of your time inside the pool, trying to clear your thoughts. Sebastian Stan invited you to dance. You're in a movie, there is no other explanation. You saw Sebastian once during the day - he waved at you from the path leading to the beach as you were coming out of the pool. Well, at least he saw you in your swimsuit. That's one less thing to worry about.

You go back to your room earlier than usual to get ready. You have no idea what to wear - you brought nothing particularly nice, not expecting to have the hottest Romanian actor on the planet giving you the side eye. You put on your shortest denim shorts, and a light, flowing shirt - you keep your swimsuit underneath it just in case - the black one, your favorite, that according to your best friend gives you 'a very nice rack'. You laugh as you think about her. Since you've told her about the invitation, she keeps sending you messages, asking what you are going to wear, and telling you to use protection. You text back - _he's invited me to dance, not to copulate_. She answers - _yeah, right. 'dance'._ You shake your head. 

You are not expecting anything to happen - but you keep your mind open for possibilities. You never know, after all. You're on vacation and you're up for a hook up, although you're not very good at these kinds of things. _Don't overthink this_ , you tell yourself. _Just wait and see. ___

__It's almost nine when you head for the beach. You didn't bring any shoes - you don't think you'll need them. You can hear the music getting louder and louder as you approach the obvious spot where the party is held. There's maybe forty people already there, dancing and laughing under the small fairy lights. There's a bar, and people from all ages. You smile as you see a little girl behind spun around by her father._ _

__"You came."_ _

__You swirl on your feet, gasping slightly - it's Sebastian. He's dressed the same as before, although he's barefoot like you and his head isn't covered by a hat anymore._ _

__"Want a drink? " he asks.  
"Yes," you say without hesitation.  
"All right." 

__He gently grabs your hand and leads you to the bar - his skin against yours is like an electric shock, but you try to keep a straight face. When the cocktails are ready, he turns to face you._ _

__"I'd say it's my treat, but..."_ _

__All drinks are included in the fare you paid for the resort - you smile as you take the one he hands you._ _

__"I'll just pretend. Thank you," you say with a smile.  
"You're very welcome." _ _

__He leans against the bar, smirking. There is a short silence, and you search for something to say._ _

__"Your friends aren't coming?" you finally ask.  
"Nah," he says, shaking his head. "They're at this expedition, they're gone for two days."  
"My parents are there too!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!"  
"So you're all alone." 

__You look at him, and feel yourself blush hard - luckily it's dark out._ _

__"So are you," you let out quietly._ _

__You hope he hasn't heard you, but he has - his eyes glisten at your words, his smile widening._ _

__"Then we should keep each other company."_ _

__The way he stares at you make your knees feel weak, but you stand your own and maintain his gaze. You haven't been so turned on in your life by someone - and it's giving you a lot of confidence that you usually don't have._ _

__You both finish your drinks, flirting shamelessly. Then when you're done he leads you to the small dance floor. The song is quite rhythmic and so you dance around in a silly manner. You do that for the next few songs, until the beat slows down and he takes your waist and brings you close. It's like you're glued to each other - you're moving together, to the lascivious song. Your bodies are intertwined, and you smile naturally. His eyes are on yours, _in_ yours, as you move your hips and your hands circle his chest. Then he does something unexpected - he pulls on the hairband that is holding your hair together in a high bun, and your hair falls down on your shoulders, wavy and heavy. _ _

__"You're beautiful," he whispers in your ear, pulling you close._ _

__You want to answer, breathless, but the soon ends and you realize you are still in public. There are less people now, as the night draws on, but still. You look at each other, a little embarrassingly, before he asks you if you want another drink. You nod, unable to speak._ _

__After another cocktail and two shots of tequila, you're more than ready to go back on the dance floor. This time you don't hold back - the kids and families are gone, and the people dancing are enjoying their freedom as much as you are. Two people are even making out in the corner, their tongues swirling together. You giggle softly as you keep dancing. Your hands are sometimes on Sebastian, other times in your hair or thrown up in the air. Sometimes you're dancing apart, making silly moves, other times you're so close to him you think you might merge together. At some point you hear him groan, as you are swaying your hips with your back against him, and you are loving the sound he makes._ _

__And just when you think the night couldn't get better, he grabs by the waist and grins._ _

__"I'm really hot."  
"Me too," you let out, out of breath from the dancing and the alcohol.  
"Care for a swim?" 

__You nod as your heartbeat accelerates. He takes your hand and leads you away from the dance floor and into the night. And It's a beautiful one - there is no wind, and the air is warm without being suffocating. He keeps his hand tightly against yours as you walk further and further away from the party - until the music is faint and the lights at a good distance._ _

__Then he stops, lets go of your hand and takes off his shirt and shorts, standing in his boxers. You feel your breath get caught up in your throat as you look at him in the moonlight._ _

__"God, you're beautiful," you let out, unable to help yourself._ _

__He grins, gesturing you._ _

__"Your turn."_ _

__The alcohol and the dancing has striped you of any modesty, so you take your shirt and shorts off, throwing them at the same place as his t-shirt._ _

__"I see you'd prepared," he remarks, eyeing your swimsuit._ _

__You simply shrug, smiling, and then you grab his arm and it's you that leads him to the water. It's colder than you had expected, so you let out a gasp, but you quickly get used to it and soon you are both swimming like fish._ _

__You're like two children - throwing water at each other and fighting. He even pulls you over his head so you sit on his shoulders - but you lack balance as you fall right back into the water. He circles your waist, bringing you close again, as the waves peacefully make your two bodies sway gently. And then, before you know it, you're kissing._ _

__His lips taste like saltwater and lime, and you slid your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. The water allows you to put your legs around his waist, and he holds you with a hand on your back and the other in your hair. The kiss is urgent and full of lust - he devours your lips and soon his tongue tastes yours. You feel like this moment could go on forever, as dreamy as it is, but soon you pull back in order to breathe._ _

__He simply smiles at you, his thumb caressing your back._ _

__"I don't want to rush you, but..."  
"What?" you insist as he hesitates.  
"Do you want to go back to the hotel?" 

__You simply nod and kiss him again. You unroll your legs from around him and he takes your hand. You head back to the beach, giggling like teenagers. You grab your clothes on the way, putting them on for decency, and start walking really fast towards the hotel. Your heart is pounding so hard in your chest you're afraid it would come out - but you're not sure you would even care if it happened. You're only too aware of Sebastian's hand against yours, and the memory of his body against yours is enough to make you float all the way to the hotel._ _

__He takes the lead once you're inside, clearly wanting to get you to his room. You bite your lip as you oblige, your soaked feet nearly slipping on the floor._ _

__Finally you make it to room 87, and he fumbles in his pockets to take out a keycard. He swipes it quickly, opening the door, leading you inside._ _

__You don't even have time to look around - he immediately slams you against the door as he closes it, his mouth crashing on yours. You return the kiss, your body arching against his. He pulls your shirt off your shoulders with the top part of your swimsuit. His mouth slides down your lips to kiss your neck, his tongue tracing a path to your breasts, that he gently cups and kisses. You let out a sigh of pleasure, your hands deep in his hair._ _

__You pull on his t-shirt, which is quickly discarded on the floor, and then he lifts you to carry you to the bed._ _

__"I want you," he grunts in your ear, still kissing you. "Can I have you?"  
"Yes," you nod. _ _

__He lets you down on the bed, but doesn't let you rest - he pulls on your shorts, discarding the rest of your swimsuit as well - so you're laying naked in front of him. You straighten up to make sure he does the same but he stops you, pushing you back against the mattress._ _

__"Stay right there."_ _

__You oblige, your pussy twitching as he stares down at you, his face contorted with lust. You can see the bulge in his pants - you want to take care of it, but then he drops in front of you, pushing his two hands up your thighs. Your heartbeat accelerates as he kisses the insides of your thighs, slowly leading to your soaked pussy. When his lips come into contact with your clit, you tense, pulling the sheets._ _

__"Fuck," you let out, and he chuckles._ _

__His tongue slowly circles your clit, his hands holding your thighs apart - you're instinctively pushing them together. His mouth gets more and more insistent as his lips and tongue explore your pussy, pushing them deeper. You feel yourself coming close, very close, your back arching._ _

__"Sebastian, I'm gonna come," you whisper softly.  
"Do it, babe," he says, licking you. "Come in my mouth."_ _

__His tongue continues its dance deeper on your pussy, and your orgasm hits you at all once. You cry out, pulling at the sheets. As you recover he hovers over you and kisses you so you taste yourself on his lips._ _

__"You taste so good, babe," he says between two kisses.  
"I need your cock," you reply, tugging at his shorts. _ _

__You don't need to ask twice - he takes off his shorts and boxers quickly and goes to the bathroom. He comes back with a condom that he puts on, stroking his cock gently, staring at you._ _

__"The things I want to do to you," he groans.  
"Start by putting your cock inside me," you sigh, pulling him close._ _

__His tip teases your entrance at first, but quickly he enters you whole. You gasp as you try to adjust to him, but you feel overwhelmed at first, unable to breathe._ _

__"Does it feel good, babe?" he asks.  
"Fuck yes." _ _

__He chuckles against your ear and penetrates you deeper, filling you completely. Then he starts to move, and you do too, and soon it's like you are dancing again. His cock feels amazing inside of you, and you don't last long until another orgasm shakes you. He follows quickly, grunting and sighing your name._ _

__He falls back on the bed next to you, out of breath. You smile softly, turning on your side to slide your arm around his chest, and you snuggle against him._ _

__"That was amazing," you whisper.  
"It was," he nods. _ _

__He looks down at you, pushing away a strand of your hair._ _

__"But we're far from done. We've got all day, and all day tomorrow."_ _

__You both chuckle, his chest vibrating against your body._ _


End file.
